


Toberu mono

by altairattorney



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not pity me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toberu mono

Do not pity me. 

Do not stain the snow with your icy tears, so close to the wind that will lift us to the heavens. Do not feel sorry if you can’t give me warmth, if the lights of our hearts are going out side by side.

There is no reason to sink your soul in the snow, not here, not on the threshold — let go of your anguish, for it doesn’t matter anymore. There is beauty even in this, you see — nature has come to weave my cloak again, its loving hand to embroider the white patterns. It is an embrace,  layer after layer; it is the touch of love, in this cold that knows no end.

I already learnt how the cloth hardens, how our voices fade; do not let your tears be the last sound in my heart. Cling to the golden stream of silence, here, in our last embrace, and learn how precious it is. You remember that — from silence and earth we were born, under a pair of silver stars. It won’t be long, I promise, until we return home.

Do not be sorry. Do not regret. The trace of our story ends in the snow — the light thuds, one and one, are our last songs. We do not need sounds, nor signs; we are enough to close our tale, just as we were enough to make it this beautiful.

But tell me, through your flickering eyes — who told you, in this wide world, that it must end here?

Do not pity me, companion, friend. Do not look back. It is too late to turn to the journey, to seek the long string of footsteps behind us. I know how many times you did, seeking to strenghten my legs, to make our burden lighter — you feared, you wept, you rejoiced with me. 

As long as you stay, I need not pity. We all, in our journey, must walk far — and every life is the path of the brave.

Do not forget; I trust you more than ever, in the circle of our fallen bodies. I cherish the warm gold, the red of life, in my dying heart; I trust you will follow, again, as you always did. I trust we will see the light one day, in a smooth blanket of snow, side by side on the border of eternity.

Do not fear, and spread your wings. I need not look for you.

I will return to you, so you can believe in me again.

**Author's Note:**

> An emotional piece. I am touched on a very deep level by the deaths of so many this year, and I am wishing for a world where we will find the light one day. The title is that of a beautiful song, coming from the official The Last Story soundtrack. Listen and have a look at the lyrics, and my choice will pretty much explain itself.


End file.
